The discovery of X-rays by Rontgen in 1985 and of radioactivity by Becquerel in 1896 was followed by an early appreciation of both the damaging and therapeutic effec of ionizing radiation (including genetic effects, for which Muller later received the Nobel Prize). From this emerged radiation research, a multidisciplinary field embracing physics, chemistry, biology, and medicine, all of which are used to the benefit of man. The Radiation Research Society was formed in the USA in 1952, and we followed soon after by the formation of societies in Great Britain, the Netherlands, Sweden, Poland, the European Society (including Germany, Italy, France, and others), Japan, and Israel. The societies now form the International Association for Radiation Research (IARR), a component of the International Union of the Biological Sciences. The first International Congress of Radiation Research was held in Burlington, Vermont, in 1958, and since then, at four-year intervals, International Congresses sponsored by the IARR have been held in England, Italy, France, Japan, the Netherland and the United States. The VIIIth Congress will be held in Edinburgh, Scotland, July 19-24, 1987. The multidisiplinary nature of the subject area renders these international meetings especially valuable. Physicists, chemists, biologists, and physicians interested in environmental hazards in general, as well as cancer research, and cancer therapy in general, will meet to discuss their progress. It is appropriate that a substantial contingent of attendees be from North America, and principally from the United States (and territories related to it), in view of the leading role of American scientists in the development of atomic energy, new technologies for energy production, various aspects of research in the causes of cancer, and the use of radiation, chemicals, and hyperthermia in the treatment of cancer. Travel awardees for the VIIIth Congress will be selected by a committee of 10 members of the Radiation Research Society, 2 each representing the disciplines of Biology, Chemistry, Medicine and Physics, and two at large. Selection criteria are: Congress participation, publications in radiation research, age, professional standing, and attendance at previous Congresses.